


Deductions and Mind Reading

by doctormarimccoy



Category: Heroes (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormarimccoy/pseuds/doctormarimccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar takes a look into Sherlock's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductions and Mind Reading

This man was curious, that was for sure. He seemed a bit full of himself, looking him up and down as if he was examining him. Sylar almost wanted to laugh. He could look into his mind, take apart his thoughts and find out even the smallest details about him with a simple gesture. But it really wasn’t worth it, he didn’t seem to have any kind of ability, and it wasn’t worth his time. But then Sherlock started to speak, and Sylar was more than a bit confused.

“You’ve killed people. Many, I’m assuming due to the slight stains among your clothing, but yet, none among your hands. So I’m guessing it was recently. Don’t worry, it’s very subtle, not many people would notice if they weren’t looking for it. You have slight bags under your eyes, suggesting that you’re up rather late. Maybe you’re doing something that requires darkness, maybe you just don’t sleep, maybe you can’t.” Deductions were trailing out of the taller man’s mouth as if it were common to know such things. It was odd, and it actually pissed Sylar off.

He didn’t like it when others showed off. That was his job. And it was just icing on the cake that Sherlock didn’t even have an ability, to his knowledge. Maybe reading his mind wouldn’t be as much of a waste of time. Concentrating, he pushed through the barriers of the detective’s mind, and was a bit surprised to not find much there. There were cases, information and statistics for certain things, mostly scientific in nature. There seemed to be a part of his conscience for a man as well. He decided to look into it, curious.

The man’s name was John. John Watson. And despite the other parts of Sherlock’s brain, this one seemed to hold a certain…sentiment. Love, perhaps. Sylar chuckled. The man who was supposed to push away all of his emotions, to not show sentiment of any kind was feeling a hell of a lot more than friendship for this ‘John’ of his, although he seemed confused as to what he was feeling, exactly. But, that didn’t matter. Sylar got back on track, going to a place in Sherlock’s mind to where he would be able to see if he was just smart as hell, or if he was…special.

And he wasn’t surprised to see that he had an ability. Enhanced intelligence, sight, and memory. Seems like this man could tell your entire life story just by what you wore. And it was interesting. Sylar wanted to see how it worked, but it didn’t seem right to kill him, no, not yet. Pulling out of the man’s conscience, he had a smug look on his face as the detective looked at him curiously.

“Spot on. You were spot on.” he told him, although, he didn’t sound impressed. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. “And I think I might just know why you were.” Sylar said with a smirk, and Sherlock seemed almost surprised. “You’ll be seeing me again, Holmes. Don’t worry. I’m looking forward to seeing you again. Say hello to John for me, by the way.” he said, turning around to leave a seemingly stunned consulting detective behind.


End file.
